Dr. Monkey's Time Machine
Dr. Monkey's Time Machine is a special mission in Bloons Tower Defense 6 unlocked after getting all Teir 4 upgrades for every CANON tower(if NinjaKiwi does happen to stumble across this, and use our conceptions their Tier 4 upgrades would not be included). Dr. Monkey has built a time machine that is used to travel back to the first bloon war (BTD1). There are 5 maps you must go to, each of them being one from each of the first five Bloons Tower Defense Games. The reward is 1500 MM. You can only use said towers from each game, and the amount of upgrades those games allowed. (In the first map, you can only go up to 1/1 for the five towers). While you do get free towers on later maps for difficulty balance, cash also carries across every game, while towers do not. Maps Map 1- 20 Waves Map: Track 1. (I have to applaud NinjaKiwi for their naming skill). Towers: Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Ice Monkey, Cannon, Super Monkey. Upgrade Limit: 1/1 Starting Cash: 500$ 1: 10 Red Bloons 2: 25 Red Bloons 3: 10 Red Bloons, 5 Blue Bloons 4: 15 Red Bloons, 8 Blue Bloons 5: 30 Blue Bloons 6: 20 Green Bloons 7: 35 Green Bloons, 20 Blue Bloons 8: 10 Yellow Bloons, 27 Green Bloons, 15 Red Bloons 9: 30 Yellow Bloons, 30 Green Bloons 10: 60 Yellow Bloons, 80 Blue Bloons, 200 Red Bloons 11: 125 Green Bloons 12: 300 Green Bloons, 100 Yellow Bloons 13: 400 Blue Bloons, 40 Yellow Bloons, 4 Black Bloons 14: 25 Black Bloons, 75 Yellow Bloons, 130 Green Bloons 15: 30 Black Bloons, 120 Yellow Bloons, 140 Red Bloons 16: 25 Black Bloons, 25 White Bloons 17: 30 Black Bloons, 30 White Bloons, 125 Yellow Bloons 18: 75 Black Bloons, 75 White Bloons 19: 500 Yellow Bloons (you'll need the money) 20: 100 Black Bloons, 100 White Bloons Map 2- 15 Waves Map: 'Track 1' (Good Job, NinjaKiwi). Towers: Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Boomerang Monkey, Ice Monkey, Super Monkey, Cannon. (Start with 2 Free Dart Monkeys for Difficulty Balance.) Upgrade Limit: Still 1/1. 1: 50 Red Bloons 2: 120 Red Bloons 3: 40 Blue Bloons, 25 Red Bloons 4: 60 Green Bloons 5: 30 Green Bloons, 20 Blue Bloons, 10 Red Bloons 6: 75 Green Bloons 7: 40 Yellow Bloons 8: 25 Yellow Bloons, 60 Green Bloons, 80 Blue Bloons 9: 8 Lead Bloons 10: 10 Black Bloons, 10 White Bloons 11: 12 Lead Bloons 12: 80 Yellow Bloons, 40 Green Bloons, 25 Black and White Bloons 13: 5 Rainbow Bloons 14: 25 Lead Bloons, 50 Yellow Bloons, 4 Rainbow Bloons 15: 20 Rainbow Bloons, 60 Black and White Bloons, 20 Yellow Bloons Map 3- 15 Waves Map: Track 1 (Once again, nice naming guys). Towers: Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Cannon, Ice Monkey, Spike-O-Pult, Super Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Monkey Beacon, Road Spikes, Monkey Glue, Exploding Pineapples. (Start with 3 Free Dart Monkeys, 2 Free Cannons, and 1 Free Tack Shooter) Upgrade Limit: 2/2. 1: 50 Blue Bloons 2: 50 Blue Bloons, 25 Red Bloons 3: 40 Green Bloons 4: 50 Green Bloons, 10 Yellow Bloons 5: 40 Yellow Bloons 6: 10 Black Bloons, 10 White Bloons 7: 12 Lead Bloons, 15 Black and White Bloons 8: 120 Yellow Bloons 9: 5 Rainbow Bloons 10: 5 Rainbow Bloons, 10 Lead Bloons, 30 Black and White Bloons 11: 40 Lead Bloons, 180 Green Bloons 12: 1 Ceramic Bloon, 2 Rainbow Bloons 13: 1 M.O.A.B 14: 10 Ceramic Bloons 15: 2 M.O.A.Bs, 12 Ceramic Bloons Map 4- 15 Waves Map: Ocean Road Towers: All, excluding Ninja, Sniper, Sub, and Helicopter. (Free: 5 Dart Monkeys, 3 Cannons, 1 Banana Farm) Upgrade Limit: Yeah, hard to describe. Some upgrades aren't exactly the same, so it'll follow the path closest to how it was in BTD4, since that game had only one path of four upgrades. 1: 40 Green Bloons 2: 80 Green Bloons 3: 120 Green Bloons, 45 Yellow Bloons 4: 20 Pink Bloons 5: 40 Pink Bloons, 5 Black and White Bloons 6: 5 Zebra Bloons, 80 Yellow Bloons, 10 Pink Bloons 7: 20 Zebra Bloons, 40 Black and White Bloons 8: 8 Rainbow Bloons, 24 Lead Bloons 9: 35 Lead Bloons 10: 15 Rainbow Bloons, 2 Ceramic Bloons, 20 Zebra Bloons 11: 5 Ceramic Bloons, 40 Rainbow Bloons 12: 1 M.O.A.B 13: 45 Lead Bloons, 30 Camo Bloons(camo wasnt a property back then), 20 Ceramic Bloons 14: 2 M.O.A.Bs, 80 Pink Bloons 15: 1 B.F.B, 30 Ceramic Bloons Map 5- 15 Waves Towers: All Towers from BTD5 (Free: 1 Super Monkey, 7 Dart Monkeys, 3 Cannons) Map: Monkey Lane Upgrade Limit: 4/2 or 2/4. 1: 40 Green Bloons 2: 200 Green Bloons 3: 120 Regrow Pink Bloons 4: 250 Yellow Bloons 5: 12 Zebra Bloons, 12 Lead Bloons, 20 Black and White Bloons 6: 200 Camo Blue Bloons 7: 18 Rainbow Bloons, 6 Camo Lead Bloons 8: 30 Regrow Rainbow Bloons 9: 20 Ceramic Bloons 10: 50 Camo Regrow Lead Bloons, 40 Rainbow Bloons 11: 1 M.O.A.B, 30 Regrow Ceramics 12: 2 M.O.A.Bs 13: 250 Regrow Zebras(you again... need the money) 14: 1 B.F.B 15: 1 Z.O.M.G, 5 B.F.Bs, 8 M.O.A.Bs Trivia -The reason BTD1 is 20 waves, is due to the lack of free towers to help you. -This is also the reason Wave 1 increasingly gets harder throughout the maps. Category:Special Missions